morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 7
Flashback Thirteen Years Ago: In Mumbai, Abraham is led by his guide, Sudhir. Sudhir leads him to meet a local child who has gained a reputation for having “gifts” since her mother was killed by her father. Abraham is confident that she is the child he is looking for. Sudhir is uncertain, but Abraham explains, “Faith isn’t about understanding. It’s about...” the child finishes, “... putting your hand in someone else’s… and learning to take the good with the bad.” The child is revealed to be Zoe. Abraham speaks with Zoe, and Sudhir is taken aback by the fact that not only does Zoe know Abraham’s name, but she is speaking English, a language she has never even heard before. Abraham orders Sudhir to contact the family that will adopt her. One Year Ago: In San Diego, Zoe is practicing cheerleading with her friend, Sarah Price. Sarah attempts to set Zoe up with some boys at their school, but Zoe is uninterested. They are interrupted by Kenneth Hammond, Sarah’s English teacher. He tells her that her report is late, and points out that if she doesn’t finish it, she will be kicked off the cheerleading squad. Sarah tells Zoe that she is going to start working, and she will meet Zoe for practice at 5 o’clock. Zoe is still waiting for Sarah at 5:23. She leaves the gymnasium and heads through the halls when she hears a commotion coming from one of the classrooms. She hears Sarah struggling, and sees Hammond on top of her, seemingly raping her. Zoe hits Hammond with her textbook, and he breaks his neck on the desk when he falls. Realizing Hammond isn’t breathing, Zoe is ready to call the police, before Sarah confesses that “it was just a game”, and reveals she was in a relationship with Hammond. Zoe insists that they need to get rid of the body, claiming it’s the only way for Sarah to avoid the scandal that would ruin her life. They move Hammond’s body in a janitorial cart to the school boiler, and incinerate his remains. Now Zoe is lying in bed, not answering Casey Blevins’s questions about chemistry. When Casey asks what has been bothering Zoe all week, Zoe shows how furious she is that Casey left Zoe out of the details of the plan during their rescue of Jade Ellsworth. Casey apologizes, but defends her actions by saying that Zoe did not present herself as a team player when they met. Zoe storms out of the room. As Zoe walks down the halls, she sees a cheerleading squad finishing up practice. The captain, Amanda, introduces herself when she sees Zoe. They head to the cafeteria, and Amanda invites Zoe to join the team. Amanda explains there is an “initiation ritual”, but since the squad is student-run, there will be “no torture or explosions or whatever else” the faculty has done. Amanda invites Zoe to the initiation that night. Hunter overhears her, and tells her he believes it is probably some sort of trap. He apologizes for not telling her about the plan, but Zoe insists she doesn’t care, and decides it is time to “trade up”. Zoe goes to the initiation, where Amanda has her hold on to a device that will light up if Zoe lies. Amanda asks her what her first memory is. Zoe answers it is of her father choking her mother to death. Amanda seems apologetic, but Zoe is convinced it is the answer they were looking for. For the second question, Amanda asks what the worst thing Zoe has ever done is. Zoe answers how she killed Kenneth Hammond, and destroyed the body. The final question is, “Who is David?” Zoe runs off. Amanda reports the events to Georgina Daramount. Daramount thanks Amanda for her work, and says that the girls’ next curfew violation will be overlooked. Amanda moves through the hallway, and the doors behind and in front of her slam shut. Zoe reveals herself, holding a knife. She stabs Amanda in the stomach repeatedly, and repeats her definition of faith she discussed with Abraham as a child. Zoe returns to her room, and answers Casey’s chemistry question, saying she got her anger out of her system. Characters Featured Characters *Zoe Supporting Characters *The Glories **Casey Blevins **Hunter *Abraham (First Appearance) *Sudhir(First Appearance) *Amanda(First Appearance) *Sarah Price (First Appearance) *Kenneth Hammond (First Appearance) *Miss Daramount *Chad (First Appearance) *Steve (First Appearance) Cultural References *Zoe refers to Jade as "Bella" a reference to the emo protagonist of Twilight. *Zoe refers to Bad Lieutenant a film about an unethical cop. *Zoe refers to "going to a school in an Orwell novel", a reference to George Orwell's books on totalitarianism. Questions Unanswered Questions *What is Zoe's connection with David? *Is Zoe telekinetic? How does she close the doors on Amanda? External links * Morning Glories #7, Image Comics * Morning Glories Study Hall #7 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #7 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Morning Glories 07 Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Sudhir/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Amanda/Appearances Hammond, Kenneth Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Steve (bully)/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Sarah Price/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Roy/Appearances